


Nude photoshoots

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Nude photoshoots

It was slightly nerve wracking being in front of a camera in a swimsuit. Fair enough they were in a Camera studio and the only other person other than herself, Adrian and Luka were the photographer, Vincent, but something about the camera was unsettling when they had first started. Adrian had invited both Luka and her over for a photo shoot that required to other people and he chose them. No idea why but hey that stuff happens and honestly marionette was not complaining as she could be in the same room as two of the hottest guys, she knows who also happen to be her boyfriends. Their movements had been uncoordinated and messy at first, nervous in the face of a new experience that involved another person to view their closeness, but they eventually found a rhythm and now they moved flawlessly together when indicated and were much more relaxed.

Currently she was leaning up against Adrian’s broad and muscled chest in a very revealing swim set which was basically a scrap of fabric that completely revealed most of her d cup breasts. Luka was standing behind her, his front pressing right up against the swell of her arse. Where she could feel every contour of her body which she did not mind as she had seen it more than once without clothes and honestly, she just wanted this to be over so she could get fucked by her boyfriends,

Marionette was hardly paying any attention to anything accept the boy’s bodies to be honest and was trying very hard not to show her arousal, when she heard Vincent say something that froze both boys prompting him to repeat himself.

” please strip so we can get some nude photos.”

Marionette paused for a second before shrugging. She was basically nude anyway what was taking off the scraps of fabric going to do other then maybe get her laid faster. Stepping forwards away from the boys to give herself room to strip marionette threw of the swim set and bared her unshaven body to the room, that seemed to pause at her uncharacteristic confidence. She had never been self-conscious of her body why should she start now.

Turning around and raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the still frozen and very much dressed boys she tapped her foot. Prompting their eyes to be drawn to the way her breasts jiggled at the movement. This also happened to prompt them into movement. Both quickly stripped themselves of the expensive swim trunks they were modeling and threw them off to the side. Both Adrian and Luka were also unshaven but that was hardly surprising. Both boys were similar in length and could honestly get any lady if they walked around naked all the time.

The nervousness was seeping back into their movements again and was making them all shy. Marionette went back to standing between the boys and stood pressed up against Luka. Adrian after a still moment came over as well and stood behind her grabbing her thigh and lifting it so that her calf hooked around his leg and her vagina was slightly exposed. The flash of the camera went off. For the next few poses there was a stiltedness to their moves before the fluidity of before came back and their movements became increasingly bold.

Somehow Marionette had ended up straddling Luka while gazing upwards at Adrian from where she had ached her back and neck backwards. Shifting she could feel Luka becoming aroused beneath her vagina. Keeping her movements subtle she nervously glanced at Vincent before rocking slightly against Luka.

Adrian’s eyes gleamed from where he was standing. He had noticed her teasing then, which was good because he never liked missing out. She watched him as he shot a look at Vincent to which he received a nod before he grabbed her hair a pulled her backwards a little further pushing her breasts outwards further and causing her chest to hitch with a suppressed whine. Her hips jerked causing Luka to moan loudly before he even realized what he was doing. Marionette could tell that Luka and she were nervous to do this in front of a virtual stranger, but they let it happen because they trusted Adrian.

“do you want to be fucked Mari? Infront of a stranger huh? Are you really so desperate?”

Marionette could only whine in arousal at that the words washing over her as she grinded more obviously against Luka whose hands had shifted to grip her breasts and massage them. Fingers pinching at her nipples causing her to moan wantonly. She could see Adrian’s 9-inch dick getting hard just from the sight of the two of them lying on the floor humping against each other and it made her vagina clench desperately needing something to stretch her and fill the burning desire that was curling in her stomach.

The next few minutes were filled with breathy moans and harsh groping from the boys while marionette let her body be pliant beneath their touches. The groped at her chest and slid fingers into her vagina, rubbing at her clit sending waves of shocking pleasure crashing through her body making her toes curl. Her eyes had slipped closed at some point or another and she revealed in the pleasure that was taking over her body and making her brain fuzzy.

Suddenly she felt something much bigger than a few fingers try and breach her opening making her jolt and snap her eyes open. The jolt had caused the thing that she now realized was Luka’s dick to slid further into her starching her almost painfully before that was swallowed by pleasure.

Luka gave her no time to recover before he was slamming into her, holding her hips steady as he battered against her walls with abandon. He hit her pleasure spot every time making her scream and moan like a bitch in heat. Then as suddenly as it started, he slowed pulling in and out at a tortuously slow pace. This made her whine and beg for more that just made him go slower. Just as she was slumping down to give up on going any faster, he slammed violently back into her, her scream of shock cut short by a moan.

Luka continued this before he slammed up into her and ground his hips against her causing her to cum with a wail at the overwhelming sensations before he too shot his load up into her womb. The warm feeling spreading throughout her as she slumped down panting. Before she could catch her breath, she was dragged off of Luka’s dick and onto her back where Adrian hovered over her while sliding his dick into her, squelching with the sound of Luka’s cum leaking out of her as he slammed in.

She could hear his harsh panting in her ear as he pounded into her at an unrelenting pace. Completely seeking his own pleasure. Marionette could not come another time, so she just let him do as he wished. She felt Luka groping and sucking at her breasts as she was fucked and moaned loudly at the sensation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Adrien groaned out his release and pumped his cum into her. The warm feeling returning something she associated with her boyfriends cumming in her. All three of them lay there panting harshly as the flashing of the camera goes off and Vincent mutters to himself about sales and such.

“I’m so gonna be pregnant after this” marionette laughed, which only doubled after she caught site of the terrified looks on their faces. Squeezing her core teasingly on Adrien’s dick still inside her she asked innocently, “round two?”


End file.
